A Thousand Words
by yurihime96
Summary: Sometimes a gesture can convey in a moment what a thousand words never could. Random one-shot. Please review!


**A/N: **Aaaaand…I'm back! After a very, very, _very _long and excruciating break from the fanfic world, here I am with a one-shot about my favorite beyblade team- the Blitzkrieg Boys! They are just so awesome…..and _of course _that includes Kai!

This fic is set just after the end of the BEGA tournament in Beyblade G-Revolution. Please read and review!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. But I wish I did. Then the show would focus more on the best Russian Beyblade team in the whole wide universe. Anyway…..**

"And now the breaking news for today- Lord Voltaire Hiwatari, the owner of Biovolt Corporation and the immensely powerful Hiwatari Enterprises has been arrested along with his accomplice Boris Balkov. The two men have been charged with child abuse, illegal experimentation on humans and gross violation of child rights. They have also been accused of making plans to develop a biological weapon using the power of the sacred spirits we call bit-beasts. Police have raided Balkov Abbey, the headquarters of the Biovolt Corporation, and have released nearly five hundred child prisoners, who were part of Voltaire's plan to train child beyblade soldiers. The official hearing is scheduled to be held on the 7th of November. Though most people around the world have been clamoring for the death of these two men, a few financial experts have raised questions about the future of the world economy if Hiwatari Enterprises is left without a leader, as Lord Voltaire's sole surviving family member, ace beyblader Kai Hiwatari, is still underage. Many people are of the opinion that-"

There was a small beep as the display on the large TV blinked off and the remote was tossed aside. The lone occupant of the hotel room sighed, leaned his head back on the couch and closed his amethyst colored eyes. In the pale morning sunlight, the cobalt blue triangles on his face contrasted sharply with his pale skin, giving him an almost supernatural appearance. He carefully maintained a blank expression as his mind went over and over the last few words his grandfather had addressed to him as he was taken away by the police.

"_Mark my words, boy- this isn't the end. This will never be the end. Do not think that you have gained freedom from me. Do not think that you have escaped from me. I will not rest until I have destroyed you- you and everyone you care about. When I get out of here- which I will- I will make your life hell. Remember that."_

And Kai had just managed to restrain himself from laughing bitterly at that, because there was nothing, absolutely _nothing_, Voltaire could do to ruin his life more than he already had. The boys from the abbey had been through hell every single day of their lives- the idea had long ago stopped being a source of fear for them.

Now as he sat here all by himself in a ridiculously large hotel room, waiting to see which direction his life would take, he couldn't help but wonder what life would have been like if he hadn't done what he did, when he did it; if he hadn't met the people he knew now, if he hadn't picked up the blue blade within which resided his heart's dearest companion, if he hadn't been born as _Kai Hiwatari_-

His reverie was disturbed when the door to the room opened and four teenagers trooped in, two of them arguing loudly over something trivial while the other two just looked bored. They all stopped when they saw their friend/brother on the couch. Four pairs of eyes shone with empathy and understanding. The first to break the silence was, as usual, Tala. He walked up to Kai and hit him on the head.

"Yo, Kai."

"Hn?"

"Quit moping around on your sorry ass and come with us. Apparently Max and Tyson lost a truth and dare game with the Majestics and they're going to be making fools of themselves in a few minutes. I really don't wanna miss it. Come on."

Kai couldn't stop himself from giving a small smirk at that. Anyone else, listening in to their conversation, would have thought Tala was being a selfish jerk. The Blitzkrieg Boys, on the other hand, knew that Tala was doing what he did best- boosting everyone's morale.

The boys had been through so much; their trials their triumphs, their pain and joy; sorrow, grief, loss, friendship, trust hope; every feeling, every emotion, every thought and every word had been shared, savored in the dark confines of their cell, in the brutal punishment rooms, in the terrific beybattles. So when Tala insulted Kai or poked fun at Ian's stature, he was merely lifting their spirits; when Ian started a fight by chucking a pillow at Bryan, it was their way of relieving boredom; and when Spencer blasted them through the roof for disturbing his peace and quiet and then kicked them out, it was his way of telling them- You've been working too hard. Go have fun.

So Kai got up, hit Tala on the head and said, "Not my fault you're a shopaholic, Ivanov. And Tyson and Max are _always _making a fool of themselves." And he walked out of the door as the others followed.

Sometimes gestures can convey in a moment what a thousand words never could.

**A/N: **I know it's a bit abstract, but hey…..I liked it! Please R&R!

Yuri hime, over and out!


End file.
